weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
11. Abkunft - Breaking from the Spells
Abkunft - Breaking from the Spells is the eleventh episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Omi *Hirofumi (flashback) *Aya *Youji *Ken *Ouka *Reiji Takatori *Hirofumi Takatori *Schuldig *Crawford *Aya (Aya's sister) *Ouka’s mother *Mr Oda *Manx *Persia Mid Episode Character * Omi Overview Omi stands by a water side overlooking a bridge as he contemplates the revelation that Hirofumi is his brother, and a sadistic criminal. He considers Aya, Youji and Kens views especially Aya’s considering his predisposition towards Takatori's especially since he let one escape and that he is one himself, and seems upset. He later visits Aya to discuss his hate of the Takatori’s but Aya says now is not the time. Hirofumi explains what happened previously to his father Reiji Takatori. Reiji discusses how he needed Nakasawa and Kondo as part of his election plans with the rural vote, but they’re now dead. He orders the assassins to be dealt with and tells Hirofumi to never mention Mamoru again when he hears he's still alive. At the seventh annual independent party convention, Weiss are providing the flowers for the event. Aya see’s Hirofumi and intends to finish the target for his role in organising human hunting operations, though Ken and Yohji point out that Schwarz are also present. After school, Ouka and Omi go to an art gallery, then to Ouka’s mothers restaurant. Afterward Omi receives an invitation to the party tomorrow night before seeing Aya drive by on the way home. He follows him to hospital where he learns about his sister Aya, and that Omi’s real father Reiji was responsible. Omi attends the party with Ouka, where Manx and Persia themselves are present alongside Reiji Takatori. Manx comes across Omi and Ouka and witnesses Schuldig appear, knock Omi unconscious and kidnap him. She contacts Weiss right away with a concerned Ken, Yohji and Aya departing at once to Hirofumi’s condo where Omi has been taken. Being struck with a baton by Hirofumi until Omi tells him who he’s working for, the other three are surprised to hear him say he despises him and that he isn’t his brother, and they all take that as their cue to intervene. They are confounded by what occurs next, a shocked Hirofumi apparition is cut in two and the real one is pulled behind Schuldig who appears out the air then tells him to run. He tells Weiss he knows their faces now before disappearing into the night. Rescued and assured by Aya that he’s Omi not Mamoru Takatori, Omi appears happy. At night, Omi himself comes between Hirofumi as he drives and fires a bow and arrow when he drives at him, ending the life of a psychopath who organised human hunts. Images File:Episode 11 - 001.png File:Episode 11 - 002.png File:Episode 11 - 003.png File:Episode 11 - 004.png File:Episode 11 - 005.png File:Episode 11 - 006.png File:Episode 11 - 007.png File:Episode 11 - 008.png File:Episode 11 - 009.png File:Episode 11 - 010.png File:Episode 11 - 011.png File:Episode 11 - 012.png File:Episode 11 - 013.png File:Episode 11 - 014.png File:Episode 11 - 015.png File:Episode 11 - 016.png File:Episode 11 - 017.png File:Episode 11 - 018.png File:Episode 11 - 019.png File:Episode 11 - 020.png File:Episode 11 - 021.png File:Episode 11 - 022.png File:Episode 11 - 023.png File:Episode 11 - 024.png File:Episode 11 - 025.png File:Episode 11 - 026.png File:Episode 11 - 027.png File:Episode 11 - 028.png File:Episode 11 - 029.png File:Episode 11 - 030.png File:Episode 11 - 031.png File:Episode 11 - 032.png File:Episode 11 - 033.png File:Episode 11 - 034.png File:Episode 11 - 035.png File:Episode 11 - 036.png File:Episode 11 - 037.png File:Episode 11 - 038.png File:Episode 11 - 039.png File:Episode 11 - 040.png File:Episode 11 - 041.png File:Episode 11 - 042.png File:Episode 11 - 043.png File:Episode 11 - 044.png File:Episode 11 - 045.png File:Episode 11 - 046.png File:Episode 11 - 047.png File:Episode 11 - 048.png File:Episode 11 - 049.png File:Episode 11 - 050.png File:Episode 11 - 051.png File:Episode 11 - 052.png File:Episode 11 - 053.png File:Episode 11 - 054.png File:Episode 11 - 055.png File:Episode 11 - 056.png File:Episode 11 - 057.png File:Episode 11 - 058.png File:Episode 11 - 059.png File:Episode 11 - 060.png File:Episode 11 - 061.png File:Episode 11 - 062.png File:Episode 11 - 063.png File:Episode 11 - 064.png File:Episode 11 - 065.png File:Episode 11 - 066.png File:Episode 11 - 067.png File:Episode 11 - 068.png File:Episode 11 - 069.png File:Episode 11 - 070.png File:Episode 11 - 071.png File:Episode 11 - 072.png File:Episode 11 - 073.png File:Episode 11 - 074.png File:Episode 11 - 075.png File:Episode 11 - 076.png File:Episode 11 - 077.png File:Episode 11 - 078.png File:Episode 11 - 079.png File:Episode 11 - 080.png File:Episode 11 - 081.png File:Episode 11 - 082.png File:Episode 11 - 083.png File:Episode 11 - 084.png File:Episode 11 - 085.png File:Episode 11 - 086.png File:Episode 11 - 087.png File:Episode 11 - 088.png File:Episode 11 - 089.png File:Episode 11 - 090.png File:Episode 11 - 091.png File:Episode 11 - 092.png File:Episode 11 - 093.png File:Episode 11 - 094.png File:Episode 11 - 095.png File:Episode 11 - 096.png File:Episode 11 - 097.png File:Episode 11 - 098.png File:Episode 11 - 099.png File:Episode 11 - 100.png File:Episode 11 - 101.png File:Episode 11 - 102.png File:Episode 11 - 103.png File:Episode 11 - 104.png File:Episode 11 - 105.png File:Episode 11 - 106.png File:Episode 11 - 107.png File:Episode 11 - 108.png File:Episode 11 - 109.png File:Episode 11 - 110.png File:Episode 11 - 111.png File:Episode 11 - 112.png File:Episode 11 - 113.png File:Episode 11 - 114.png File:Episode 11 - 115.png File:Episode 11 - 116.png File:Episode 11 - 117.png File:Episode 11 - 118.png File:Episode 11 - 119.png File:Episode 11 - 120.png File:Episode 11 - 121.png File:Episode 11 - 122.png File:Episode 11 - 123.png File:Episode 11 - 124.png File:Episode 11 - 125.png File:Episode 11 - 126.png File:Episode 11 - 127.png File:Episode 11 - 128.png File:Episode 11 - 129.png File:Episode 11 - 130.png File:Episode 11 - 131.png File:Episode 11 - 132.png File:Episode 11 - 133.png File:Episode 11 - 134.png After Credits Scene Manx comments on a cruel fate and clouded judgement, Ken is wary that they know who they are, Yohji considers the risks to people's lives, Aya comments that truth cannot be distorted with lies.Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media